Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile devices. More specifically, the present invention is related to a system, method and article of manufacture to implement dynamically replaceable lock screen wallpaper in a mobile device.
Discussion of Related Art
Current generation mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, smart phones, etc.) have a home screen wallpaper and a lock screen wallpaper, where the lock screen wallpaper is rendered as the background of the mobile device that is in a screen locked state, should the display be activated by a user input, for example. These wall papers are static images that are either set by the manufacturer or may be set by the user of such a device. However, the prior art is silent on how to leverage the lock screen wallpaper to display information that is pertinent to the user of the mobile device.
Embodiments of the present invention are an improvement over prior art systems and methods.